Roses Rumbling
by ShadowedDesires
Summary: This is a Yuri Series containing BabyXBaby, HeelXHeel, BabyXHeel, and possible self BabyXHeel combinations
1. Chapless

All Rumble Roses characters belong to Konami and in no way belong to me. I claim creative license on my own ideas.

* * *

><p>As Aisha entered into the dressing room she saw Dixie, who was still in the middle of changing for her next match. The woman didn't turn around to see her longtime rival and friend but instead only continued to fiddle with her outfit and never noticed the black blonde in the opposite corner of the room. She sighed as she still had time until her match and was bored. She hefted her boobs in her hands as something came back to her. "They aren't that big, Aisha was just exaggerating." She said softly to herself and made a show of smashing them to her chest, and sighing she looked down to survey herself.<p>

Aisha had walked up behind the tall buxom blonde and laid her hands over hers. "They are big Cowgirl and you know it." She said in her sassy voice, gently massaging them before Dixie could get a hold on herself, the woman was stunned at her friend touching her like this, obviously too stunned to resist or deny her access to her body. She didn't have her vest or her chaps on, and was in a top and bottom only, she was even barefoot. But Aisha seemed to like this she touched Dixie's hip lightly making the Texan shiver, which also elicited a sigh from the New Yorker. "Come on Rawhide, didn't you tell me that you weren't gonna fight me, so make sure not to renege on that." Aisha whispered softly into the woman's ear.

The Texan sighed and leaned into the slightly smaller woman, what she was doing to her felt so very good. 'Damn how long has is been since I last got any?' she thought to herself, and somehow she didn't remember, it must have either been too long or must not have been that good. Somehow as she's been thinking, Aisha had worked her top off, she gasped and blushed, slapping her hands across her chest to cover herself. "Aisha!" she exclaimed, though she knew that she had been touching her just the way that she liked. She saw the devilish grin on the woman's face and shivered in both excitement and fear. Why did she want her to continue, she knew she didn't walk on that side of the fence.

And every time Aisha ran her hands up her sides, Dixie moaned a little. "So, are you gonna fight me or what?" was again whispered into the Texan's ear. When she shook her head, Aisha took the lead and grabbed her breasts in her hands, playing with the weight of them and squeezing gently, she kneaded and massaged little by little. When the Texan let out a loud moan, Aisha knew she had her: pressed against her back and now rubbing gently at her thighs, the Texan gasped as she neared the apex of her thighs, and there was a faint flowery scent, and a dampness that began to leak down her thighs, 'God, she's so wet!' thought Aisha to herself as she finally touched the fabric covering Dixie's heat. And it excited the both of them, this tension and excitement; the forbidden aspect of it.

Finally when she couldn't take the tension anymore, she pushed Dixie to the floor and kissed her forcefully. Shoving her tongue against Dixie's and trapping her arms above her head, she molded her body to the woman's, their breasts were mashed against each others, and it felt so good. Everything was perfect, until she heard Reiko shouting in the hallway, looking for her.

"Damn, honey. Looks like we'll have to continue this later…" Aisha kissed her forehead and pulled her up handing Dixie her clothes before walking out of the back entrance to the room, and then Reiko burst in.

"Come on! It's almost time for the match!" the Zero Fighter exclaimed as she pulled on Dixie's hand, the tag team match against Evil Rose and Dr. Cutter was important, but Dixie's mind was on Aisha and what she wanted to happened next time.


	2. Surprise

Just as was said last time, Dixie had wondered what would happen, and somehow that had led to her downfall. Dixie's wild imagination would get the better of her and cause something very interesting to happen.

* * *

><p>"See little girl, that's what happens when you challenge adults with that smart mouth." Aisha taunted the smaller Canadian redhead named Candy Cane. The girl stomped off with a grumbled curse behind her. As the dome where the audience had been seated left, Aisha sat there in the ring, and began to sway a little. Soon her movements were flowing gracefully to her own hip hop beat and inner music. Mostly she was just lost in her world, but her body reacted as if possessed when she back handed whoever had snuck up on her.<p>

"Ow!" exclaimed Dixie in pain with her hands held to her cheek. Really it was her own fault for having snuck on Aisha and she realized that but it had seemed like a good idea when she had thought about it. Now it seemed really dumb but she'd wanted to catch her off guard like Aisha had done to her that day two weeks ago. But she was now lying on the floor with an eye that was definitely going to go black. Damn it this was some foolishness, because she'd wanted to get Aisha back.

Aisha chuckled a little and leaned down to kiss Dixie, "Couldn't wait Tex?" she asked teasingly before helping her up and then into the locker room where she applied a cold patch to her jaw, so that it wouldn't black. "Guess I'll have to treat you gentle today, baby girl." She said this as she licked her lips and gently pushed the quiet and very pliant Dixie onto a mat so that her body would be cushioned. There was no way Aisha would let her go today, she started right to work, kissing the exposed skin gently, swirling her tongue around in her belly button until the other woman's back arched on a moan. Dixie reached wordlessly for her, a blush covering her slightly tanned class evenly, making Aisha smile. "I promise to be good to you girl." She whispered against the girls lips, urging them apart gently with her tongue as her fingers stroked her through the bikini bottom that she wore, and the Texan trembled lightly, allowing herself to be seduced, to indulge in the taboo.

Dixie wouldn't let anything stop her from having Aisha this time, she realized from last time that she'd been craving this, this gentleness and love from her, that's why they always fought like cats and dogs. And she had known for a while that she wanted Aisha she'd just been too shy to say it, that's why in their last match against each other when she'd accidentally grabbed her chest she'd let go of the submission hold. She moan as Aisha relieved her from her top and immediately grasped her nipple between her teeth gently, tugging and flicking it with her tongue, making the Texan arch up as her nails scraped at the mat beneath her. She gasped as she felt her bottom being tugged away and then was left without it on in nothing but chaps and a vest. But it wasn't embarrassing; she pulled Aisha closer and was rewarded with a seeking finger dipping slowly inside her tight and wet warmth. The effect it had on her was stunning, she only knew pleasure at this point, and decided that she didn't want to know anything else.

Pleased with the reaction she received, Aisha chuckled as she pushed her finger forward, stirring gently as Dixie's legs parted further in her ecstasy filled state. Leaning down she kissed her way gently down her belly to the top of her mound, which was shaved, and she knew Dixie normally didn't. "This present for me baby?" she asked in a teasing voice before letting her tongue swipe gently at the little love button hidden there, giving her a very satisfying reaction from Dixie. Sucking it gently into her mouth caused Dixie to arch up and gasp in pleasure, which in turn meant that Aisha would flick it gently with her tongue just to see that reaction. Dixie was apparently a sensitive woman, and she loved the feel of her writhing in pleasure beneath her.

As Dixie started to calm down she thrust a finger inside and the sound that Dixie made was music to Aisha's ears, half scream half moan, and all woman and it was the sound of ecstasy. Drunk of the scent and taste of the woman under her control, Aisha didn't notice the shadow in the corner of the room, watching through the open door. Anesthesia was going to have fun blackmailing the couple with this, because it was in truth veritable gold. The fighters weren't allowed to have relationship while under contract; it messed with their muscles and lowered their quality of fighting. She made sure that the camcorder was working well, because she needed those bodies.

Dixie gasped as Aisha pushed a second finger into her tight wetness, and began to slowly thrust them in and out, her body was not her own it seemed, it belonged to Aisha, and she made sure that Dixie knew this. And it made her happy to please the body beneath hers, to make it drip with wetness and arch in pleasure not to mention the sounds coming from it. Dixie gripped the blonde hair tightly in her fists as she felt her suck on her again, which made Aisha even more determined to have her way.

Still Anesthesia was recording, chuckling a little to herself as she watched the too, before noticing as she moved her legs that she herself was horny from watching the exchange between these two. She shrugged and continued to watch.

Aisha had flipped Dixie over onto her stomach and placed a jacket beneath her hips before leaning down to kiss her secret place from behind, licking gently and dipping her tongue in slowly and swirling it around, making the Texan moan loud as her body clenched tight in anticipation of her oncoming climax. Aisha chuckled as she felt it, before pressing two fingers slowly into her, stirring gently before slowly twisting her fingers in and out; her mouth clamped down on her little button and finally, Dixie shook, her whole body went tense then relaxed as she finally reached climax, the shocks running through her whole body, making her cry out softly, before Aisha covered her mouth with her hand. Aisha turned her back over and then kisses Dixie softly with lips stained with her own juices, which made her body clench yet again in reaction.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna play with my new toy for a little while longer." Aisha said as she cupped her mound gently and gently pushed a finger inside, hearing  
>Dixie moan for more, Aisha chuckled as she tutored the body beneath hers. And the scene fades out to the basement.<p>

* * *

><p>Here is where Anesthesia had held captive, both Noble Rose who is now brainwashed into evil, and has become Evil Rose. As well as her mother, Kamikaze Rose who is known now as the android, Lady X. We'll see what happens between Evil Rose and Anesthesia in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Down in the Dungeon

(Warning the chapter contains a futa-girl simply because I'm that perverted. If you have a problem with it, well that's YOUR problem. M-Rated for good reason.)

* * *

><p>The musty, moldy smell of the basement did nothing to over power the scent of fresh Night Lilies that flooded Evil Roses nostrils. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat as she hung from her cuffs in her small room in the basement of the stadium. Nothing hurt anymore, except when her master left her for days to rot below and listen as she pleasured herself in her room. When the door opened the tiny room was filled with torch light, silhouetting the figure that stood imperiously in the doorway. Anesthesia looked up at her pet, so loyal and willing to please; her only salvation. "Come kitty, Mama wants to play with you..." her husky voice whispered across the skin bared from Rose's suit and made her raise her head to glare at the neglecting lover who possessed her body and mind. She dared not to speak until she was spoken to, well trained and versed in what pleased her master she smirked at the white clad woman, making her eyes narrow in annoyance. "I will ride you hard tonight girl, I hope that you are ready for your punishment." growled out Anesthesia as she unlocked the cuffs from the wall and then hooked the leash onto the red leather collar, she tugged roughly at the lead and pulled the other woman off her feet, she treated her pet cruelly, but it was what she lived for, the torment and teasing of her beloved master.<p>

The Dark Nightingale threw open the door to her room, reached back and grabbed her pet by the strap that covered her right nipple and tossed her through the door. Rose tripped over the thick carpeting and landed on hands and knees in front of the bed, her ass pointed towards her master. Ignoring the pain shooting through her arms and legs Rose wiggled her ass provocatively at her, reached back and ran a hand over her ass slowly and smacked it playfully. She whined softly and rocked back and forth, the signal to Anesthesia that she wanted her. "Get on the bed pet, undress for me, spread your legs and beg me in that sexy voice of yours..." the brown skinned woman pouted with narrowed eyes and leaned a hip against the door jam as she watched her toy comply with eagerness. Rose slowly crawled onto the bed, unhooking each piece of her suit with the ease of confidence; her breath trembled out slowly as goosebumps rose along her skin in the wake of her chilled fingers, the anticipation of what was to come pooled between her thighs and it began to fill the air with her musky sweet scent. Every article that came off was tossed to the floor in haste; Rose turned and ran her hands from her throat slowly to the mound of chestnut curls between her thighs, she dipped a finger lower until slowly she stroked inside of herself and moaned softly before taking that finger and painting her lips with it.

"Please fuck me, Master." Rose begged in a soft, breathy voice as her eyes slide closed and she bit and licked her lips. "Please, fuck me. Master..." she begged again with more emphasis on her tone.

"More, beg me like you mean it pet, and you still haven't done as I've asked. Now spread everything for me." Anesthesia said as she lowed her head and snapped her fingers in quick succession. She smiled to herself as she watched Rose do as she was told; Rose slide to the end of the bed and slowly lowered onto her back, with her hands on her knees she drew her legs apart slowly to fully reveal the neatly kept curls; she ran her hands down the back of her thighs and gently laid her fingers against her nether lips and spread them shamelessly.

"Please fuck my pussy Master, I've missed you. I need you, if I don't feel you I'll die!" Evil Rose said in a loud but husky voice, which bespoke of her impatience.

"You shall be rewarded, love..." the rarely heard name from the lips of her Master made Rose begin to tremble anew with renewed desire, her wetness slowly trickling down onto the bed. The only sound heard through the room as she waited to see exactly what her Master would do to her was the sound of her heavy breathing. The nurse approached the bed slowly and unzipped her suit, allowing the hardness of her thick erection to spring forward, pre-cum leaked from the tip slowly. "I'm going to make sure that this time, you will..." the cryptic words flowed around Rose and consumed her with shame and happiness. She felt the thick head pressing slowly into her, making her gasp loudly and squirm; Anesthesia smacked Roses clit with her fingertips, and then thrust slowly into the clenching channel. A breath hissed out from the pink haired woman as she felt her body stretch to accommodate the pole gently pushing into and dragging out of her body. It brought tears to her eyes which she blinked away, knowing that even though this was wrong, that she'd had another life and a loving family, she loved her Master. The Dark Nightingale grasped the dusky nipples presented to her firmly and tweaked them slowly back and forth as she moved her hips in a lazy rhythm, then leaned down to kiss and push them together with her hands; she loved the way that Evil Roses breast filled and spilled from her palms, the way she clenched around her cock. The thought of filling her with her semen made her dick pulse and swell even more, she had gone too long without releasing the tension that tightened her loins. "Tighten up more girl." the domme demanded with a chuckled that came out a strangled moan as Rose clenched her tight. She pushed deep inside and held there as she rotated her hips slowly and gripped her partners hips and began to stroke at a steady pace pulling her into her thrusts. She leaned down and pulled her down by the shoulders and kissed her with gentle nips at her lips accompanied by tiny flicks of her tongue and the gentle grind of their intermingling bodies. Rose moaned and gently dragged her nails down her lover's back to grip her supple ass, kneading it in her hands as she pulled her closer and gasped at Anesthesia's reaction; she pulled Rose's head back and bit her hard, suckling, licking and anything in between to mark her property. They began to move together at a furious pace, flesh slapping against fleshing, grinding and bucking; biting, scratching and more. Paradise awaited them, getting nearer and nearer as they worked together words of appreciation and praise spilling from theirs lips, clinging to each other tightly as the peak drew closer. Rose screamed out as her climax while Anesthesia simply groaned, the feeling of her lovers body clamping around her length, drawing out her semen left her weak, so weak in fact that she collapsed on Rose. They lay together in a tangle of limbs, heavy breathing, wonder and repleteness.

* * *

><p>Finally this chapter is finished! Now onto the next Evil Rose X Anesthesia chapter, and then... who knows who I wanna put together next? Have a good time wondering.<p> 


End file.
